


Love Is Not Just a Four Letter Word

by therearenousernameleft



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gendrya Modern AU, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, i'm sorry in advance for all my mistakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-14 11:37:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 20,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10535682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therearenousernameleft/pseuds/therearenousernameleft
Summary: Hi my name is Gendry Waters and this is the story of how I fell in love with the most amazing person, Arya Stark.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is my first fic. I hope you guys like it. Tell me if I should write any more :))  
> I own nothing except my mistakes (probably too many of those). All the characters belong to the person who gave us the amazing ASOIAF series G.R.R.M.

                                                   ** _Love Is Not Just a Four Letter Word_**

**_PROLOGUE_ **

**_  
_ **

_I'm so screwed. Jon is going to kill me. No scratch that she will kill me first ._

_She told me it was just for show._

_This is not real relationship, she said, and don't you dare make it into one ._

_She looked so cute threatening me.... Focus Gendry! Stop thinking about how cute she looks or how beautiful she is or how well they get along or how they belong together...... Oh God, I'm in trouble._

Hey guys, good to see you.  As you've read in my monologue that I'm in deep shit.  Not knee deep, that would've been better but no it's like I'm submerged in shit with 2 feet floating above my head. I know gross. But I need you guys to understand how much trouble I'm in. As you could've guessed , Yes I'm in love with someone I'm not supposed to and yes she's amazing and yes she is the sister of one of my closest friend. See shit, deep fucking shit.

You guys are probably thinking, "Who the hell is this guy?” Well my name is Gendry Waters and this is the story of how I fell in love. I was not always such an over-thinking idiot. Let's just start at the beginning.

 

 

 

 

 

 

  

 

 

                                                                                                                      **Chapter 1**

_2 months ago_

"Oh yeah, right there...” Ygritte moaned.

"You guys are making me so uncomfortable," I said looking at Jon and Ygritte.

See my buddy Jon here is the best person in the whole world. The most calm and collected person. But his girlfriend Ygritte is everything Jon is not. She's as wild as ...ugh I don't know enough about wildness to explain it. Well the bottom line is that she is wild and complete opposite of Jon. When people say opposites attract I think they have Jon and Ygritte in mind.

Right now Jon is massaging Ygritte's shoulder and it's getting really uncomfortable, well at least for me. They are enjoying themselves, a lot.

"Oh shut up Gen," Ygritte replied playfully, “admit it this is the most action you've gotten in months."

Jon snorted.

"Yeah man, by all means don't defend your oldest and closest friend."

“What’s there to defend if there's no lie," Jon teased.

See, these are the people I have as my friends. Instead of feeling sorry for me they are making fun of me. I pick up a ball and throw it towards Jon. He catches it and then starts laughing.

"What happened? Ms.Hand isn't satisfying you anymore," Ygritte teased. Jon has tears in his eyes from laughing and I just don't know why I even try.

"Please just continue to make me uncomfortable that was way better than this."

"You are way too easy to tease man," Jon said clutching his stomach, “Oh god my stomach hurts."

"You were too and then you met dear Ygritte and turned into a sex maniac." I point out.

"Well how about this I set you up with one of my friends." Ygritte suggested with a smile.

"No." I don't want to date anyone right now especially when Jeyne's memory is still fresh.

"Come on Gen, you have to go out someday and meet someone new. You cannot just dwell in the past." Jon said gently.

I can and I will, watch me. I wanted to say this but I know they meant well, I know they care about me.

So I just nod and say, "whatever you guys say and," I turn to Ygritte and say with as much a straight face as I can muster, "yeah Ms. Hand and I just need a threesome."

After a second of shock from Jon and Ygritte we start laughing like it was a great joke, I know it wasn't but hey I'm not complaining.

Whenever I see Jon and Ygritte I feel so happy for both of them, especially Jon he's been with me ever since we were kids, we went to the same school, me, Jon, his brother Robb Stark (half-brother but it doesn't matter to anyone except Mrs. Stark) and Robb's crazy friend Theon. He's not crazy crazy but crazy, you guys get what I mean right? All of us form, oh god I don't know why but I wanted to say boy band but no not a boy band, a very closely knitted group. But it was Jon and I who always got along very well, it must be a bastard thing. Oh I didn't tell you Jon is Jon Snow, bastard of Eddard 'Ned' Stark, owner of one of Westeros best construction companies and me, I am Gendry Waters , bastard of Robert Baratheon, Ned Stark's closest and dearest friend and another construction mogul, which I didn't find out till my 16 the birthday and it was Ned Stark who told me. Well that was quite a shock I minute you think your father didn't love you enough to have you then to your father didn't even know you existed because you are not the only ripe fruit of your father's farm ( I know and I am sorry ), I don't know which was worse. My mother passed away when I was very young and it was her brother, my uncle, Tobho Mott, who took me in and sent me to the best school in Westeros. There I met Jon and Robb and Theon and look at us now nearly twenty years later (we met when we were 9) we own a business together and by we, I mean Jon and me. See Robb and Theon, who is kind of an adopted son to the Starks, are in charge of the Stark business and me and Jon we just wanted to prove everyone that we can be something, so we started our own Auto Body Parts Company. It was a rough few years but now we are in a good spot.

"Hey Jon when are Sansa and Arya coming to King's Landing?" Ygritte asked suddenly.

"Tomorrow." Jon replied happily.

Yes sorry I couldn't tell you everything before see Jon has 4 brothers, yes including Theon don't look at me like that, and 2 sisters I.e., Robb (29), Theon (30), Bran (23), Rickon (19), Sansa (26) and Arya (25). Out of these I've met Rickon, Bran and Arya least because they were at Winterfell, Sansa was too but she used to be engaged to a douche aka my step brother aka Joffrey Baratheon, just thinking about him makes me want to throw something, but thank God that was over because Sansa finally figured out how much of a horrible excuse of a human being he is. Bran is the silent type and Rickon is the violent type, well that's a bit of an exaggeration but you get it ,and Arya where do I begin, I met her for the first time when she was 10 and boy was she the most amazing 10 year old I ever met. She was so fierce and never took shit from anyone even as a 10 year old and well that's how she was when I saw her more than 10 years ago, wow it's been long since the whole Stark brood have been together all thanks to my dear father.

"Hey Gen what are you thinking? You okay? “ Ygritte asked.

"Yeah, yeah. It’s just that I've been thinking how long it has been since the Stark family has been together."

"Yeah man it's going to be so fun especially with a wedding coming up," Jon said smiling slightly.

"Yeah.....," Wait he said wedding right? I turn to look at Jon and Ygritte and they both look so happy, Ygritte has tears in her as she shows me her ring and said "He proposed yesterday."

I have such a big smile on my face and I get up and give Jon and Ygritte a hug.

“Congratulations guys! Jon you finally did it."

“Well we did it a long time ago." Jon said smugly.

“Look at you making inappropriate jokes," I said teasing Jon, “engagement agrees with you."

I'm so happy for Jon and Ygritte and still I feel I don't know kind of empty, does that make me a terrible human being? I mean it if someone deserves this and more it's Jon and Ygritte but my stupid heart has to go and remind me of a sudden emptiness. Screw you heart.

"Well since we've gotten telling you about the engagement out of the way, I want to ask you to be my best man Gen." Jon asked.

"Yeah man of course, I mean I will," of course I'll be his best man, in fact I'd he didn't ask me I would probably have thrown a tantrum, not kidding. Told you we are best friends.

“I’m sorry Gen." Ygritte said suddenly.

"For what?" does she feel sorry for making me uncomfortable, nah that's not Ygritte.

“For taking the love of your life away from you," and the she started laughing and Jon pinched her playfully. Well that's Ygritte for you.

I just shake my head because replying would make it worse I know I've tried and so has Jon but our 'bromance' is the best source of entertainment for her.

"Let's go out and celebrate." I suggest.

"Oh not today, tomorrow. Everyone will be here and we have to tell father about it and of course Arya because if she found out late she will kill us I have no doubt about that." said Jon smiling.

"And I have to set you on a blind date for tonight." said Ygritte.

"Oh no need-"

Ygritte cut me off mid-sentence and said “Not, no need. Yes need. I'm going to set you up and you will enjoy yourself"

I put up my hands in surrender, “okay, okay." I turn to Jon and say, “you are sure about this aren't you."

That earned me pillow in face from Ygritte.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you guys think?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Thank you so much for all the lovely comments and Kudos. Thank you so much <3 So here is chapter 2. Enjoy :))  
> I own nothing except my mistakes (probably too many of those). All the characters belong to the person who gave us the amazing ASOIAF series, G.R.R.M.

****Chapter 2** **

Acorn Club is one of the hottest club in Westros. I'm supposed to meet my blind date in.....well 15 min. ago, she'll be here maybe there's traffic or something. So I just get water, yeah I don't drink much if you knew my father you'd know why, and I find a seat. I watch people dancing, not in a creepy way, they are dancing and I'm sitting here. What am i supposed to do close my eyes? And well it's a good way to pass time especially while waiting for someone. I take out my phone and message Ygritte

 ** _ **G**_** _: You told her 7:30 right??_ '.

Suddenly someone sits beside me, it's a girl not more than 23 years old I think, with her face and height I can't tell, _she looks familiar _,__ she's beautiful and did I tell you she's beautiful, no actually mesmerizing, I know, I know I just saw her but something just clicks into place when I look at her. She turns and looks at me and says, "I know this is going to sound weird but can you pretend that we are friends for a few minutes?"

I think I have forgotten every single word that I know, I feel like all my school teachers are standing around me and saying _SHAME_. As I continue to have this enlightening conversation with myself, in my head, I notice the girl is looking at me weirdly. _She probably thinks you're weird, which you are because you are staring at her instead of replying like a normal functioning human being._

"I'm sorry, what?" I finally reply.

__So many years wasted studying, a few past relationships and that is the best you come up with._ _

She looks at me the most gorgeous eyes I've ever seen and goes again, "Will you pretend to be my friend for five minutes," before I can say __yes,__ she starts clarifying, "I just had a date, online dating, I know, my sister set up my profile it's a long story and he is a grade A Asshole and usually I can take care of things like but I don't want to create a scene and," she looked over towards the washroom and looked at me, "Okay here he comes will you help me ?"

I nod, because I don't think my mind and voice are in same plane of existence right now. She beams, she actually fucking beams. How much more beautiful can she get. I feel like I have I've seen her somewhere. _Why can't I remember?_

 _Okay wait a minute,_ here comes a girl in a club and asks me, a random person to help her, I mean obviously I would help a girl if she wants but what if she's a... suddenly Ygritte's voice comes to my mind _'you know this is why you are in a relationship with Ms. Hand' _.__ I groan internally. You had to make that joke Ygritte, didn't you? now even my subconscious is teasing me _with your voice._

"Hey, are you okay?" She's looking at me such concern and a bit of suspicion "because you don't have to do this if you don't-"

I cut her off mid-sentence, "No, no I want to."

She looks a bit relieved, "Oh, thank you. It's just you were silent for a long time there and we'll talk about this later here he comes."

"Hey Lyanna, why are you here I thought we were going for dessert," he said looking at her suggestively.

Lyanna, _why do I know this name_ ,  looked at him for a second like she wants to punch him, I know I want to, and she should but she closes her eyes for a second and it's like she put on a mask. I'm absolutely mesmerized by this amazing person sitting beside me. It's not till I see her looking at me that I notice she is talking to me. She looks at me with the expressions that best defines the word _Really._

_Focus man. Help her, she probably thinks you're a crazy person._

The guy looks at me and says, "Hey, I'm Lommy."

 _What the fuck is a Lommy?_ Is my first thought. Is that his real name? What were his parents thinking?

_Stop talking to yourself like a weirdo and join the conversation, you stupid moron._

"Hey, I'm-" I don't know why I did it but  you'll see I'm kind of glad that I did, you'll know what I'm talking about later "-Robert."

The girl, Lyanna is looking at me with amusement in her eyes like I just told her our favorite inside joke.

"So you two went to same school?" That guy, Lonny? asks.

Before I can say something Lyanna says, "Oh yeah, he was my senior and it's been so long since we met. We stayed in touch on social media but we met after 10 years. So sorry, can we reschedule because Robert," she looks at me with wry smile, like she knows something that I don't, "asked me to dinner, you know for old times sake."

And then she puts her hand on my elbow and I just have a single thing going in my head. _Don't be weird. You are a grown man. Not a teenager._

 ** **"**** Yes."  _Nailed it!_ "I'm sorry for interrupting your date but it's been far too long. So," I get up and extend my hand towards Lyanna, "Shall we?"

She takes my hand and I swear I can see the sparks when our hands touch and I know she felt it too because she's looking at our hands and then at me and then she pulls her hand back as politely as she could.

"But Baby-" _Baby? I thought she just met this guy._

"I'm not your Baby.” Lyanna replied, finally letting the anger she was feeling seep out a bit.

"Well you are not as pretty as I expected so whatever." what's his face replied, already searching potential future "dates".

"What did you just say to her?" What the hell is wrong with this guy. Before I can say anything else, Lyanna puts her hand on my chest, I think my lungs have finally given up, and replied with a sweet smile, "I'm sorry to disappoint you but then again it's really different when you are on the receiving end isnt it?"

And with that she takes my hand and we start walking towards the exit.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you guys think? I know it's a bit short. I wrote and re-wrote this chapter 5 times and I am still not fully satisfied with it but i really wanted them to meet and I really wanted them to use fake names. Again I'm sorry for all my mistakes. Thank you so much for reading <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the Comments and Kudos everyone<3 I hope you'll like this chapter too <3  
> I own nothing except my mistakes (probably too many of those). All the characters belong to the person who gave us the amazing ASOIAF series G.R.R.M.

  ** **Chapter 3****

 _How is she real?_  She is one of the most amazing people I've ever met, I know I just met her and everything but still. I don't even bother looking towards what's his face and I just walk as she leads me out the bar. When we finally reach outside she looks at me with a soft smile and asks "So dinner?".

 _YES!_  "Yeah, sure there is this great restaurant nearby _The Wall _,__ one of my close friends works there" , and by work I mean owns it but she doesn't need to know that. See _The Wall_ is one of the most famous restaurants here and it is owned by Samwell Tarly and his wife Gilly, two of the nicest people I've ever known.

She suddenly stops. "Hey, one of my friends work there too. Maybe you know him, his name is-" her phone starts ringing and she looks at the display and then says "- sorry but I have to take this."

After a few seconds the call ends and she says "I'm sorry, but I have to go now. I messaged my sister about the date and she's waiting for me inside."

I feel like I should say something deep and meaningful or you know something that makes her remember me instead I say "Okay", I can feel every love God just shaking their head in defeat.

She thanks me for helping her, as if I did anything except trying to form two complete sentences and failed at that too, and starts to leave.

 _She doesn't even know your real name. Tell her, say something._ She's almost at the door when I call her name,

"Hey Lyanna," she stops and turns"I need to tell you something"

With one door on the handle, she says "Yes" and the tone what I think is expectant.

"My name is not Robert, it's -", my voice is drowned by a sudden uproar created by a group of drunk girls who just came out from the back entrance and I look at her and she's laughing. What the hell did I say that was so funny?

"Lyanna is not mine either," and with that she goes in with some girl before I can catch a glimpse of the girl she went in with my phone starts to ring, it's as if the universe doesn't want us to know each other further. I shake my head in defeat. _Remember the last time you were with a girl, that went well didn't it?_  Really inner me needs to shut up. I pull out my phone and it's Ygritte, I forgot all about the blind date. _Shit _.__  I pick up the phone expecting angry Ygritte, and start walking towards my car, but

"Gen, Thank God you finally picked up. I'm so sorry"

I look at my phone again to check if it's really Ygritte, _Yup _.__

"Why wouldn't I?"I reply, genuinely confused. I should be the one saying sorry. I was the asshole who left with someone else.

"Haven't you read any of my texts?"

"No"

"Well the girl that I set you up with got together with her ex and didn't tell me till 8. Sorry Gen, I didn't know she would do this"

I start laughing and Ygritte seems worried and I tell her the everything that happened after I texted her.

"Why the hell would you tell her a fake name?" Ygritte asks incredulously.

"Didn't you listen? She used a fake name too"

"Well, you didn't know that and she was on a date with someone weir-..Ugh, just come home and tell us about the whole thing properly"

"It's 9, Ygritte. You guys have preparations to do and I need to go meet Ed", Ed is Edric Storm, my brother.

"Okay. But at least tell me, was she nice?"

She really hasn't been paying attention to anything, has she?

"Yeah, she was. She was Perfect"

"Then I'm happy that this night wasn't a complete waste and I hope you meet her again.... Wait a minute, you could just go in and talk to her, so GO!"

"Have you listened to a word I said. Her sister came to pick her up. She left." I am getting slightly annoyed now.

I can hear Jon in the background and now it's Jon on the phone.

"Gen you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine Jon. Tell Ygritte not to worry I'll see you guys tomorrow at the party"

"Okay, take care... No Ygritte I won't give him a kiss from you"

I smile and thank all the Gods that Jon and Ygritte found each other.

"Well, you can give Ygritte a kiss from me. Bye guys"

Jon laughs and I can still hear Ygritte in the background, "Bye Gen"

I put the phone back in my pocket and drive to Ed's.

************* **

Ed's place is not far from Acorn. Tonight's event are just going on in my mind like a movie, but with a few changes, not like _that _,__  I mean we go to dinner and actually get to know each others real name. I still cannot shake this feeling that I've seen her somewhere, (see, this is where future me is going _you stupid idiot_ ) I reach Ed's place. It's a beautiful 2 bedroom place. I'm about to knock when I hear screaming. _What the hell_ , I take out my spare key and  soon as I open the door, I see Ed standing in weird, weird uniform and I cannot emphasize enough on weird and there is a girl and another guy in equally weird uniforms in the living room. The guy is on his knees and the girl is on his shoulder and in front of them Ed is standing with a sinister smile. Oh my God are they role playing, I'm not judging, but please don't let them be role playing,all three of them turn in my direction.

"Hey Gen" Ed says with a genuine smile and the girl gets off the guy’s shoulder and now all three of them are facing me.

Why are they looking at me like this is the most normal thing and I've seen things like this before. I assure you I have not. I mean I've seen some pretty weird things at Ed's but this takes the cake, well on second thought no it doesn't. My shock may have visible because Ed starts laughing and says " this isn't what you think it is"

"Of course it isn't?" I say. I mean what else am I supposed to say.

"Dude, really. We are just practicing for our next play and the costumes just came in so we decided to just do kind of a rehearsal and then we'll have a dress rehearsal tomorrow with the entire crew"

 _Oh, thank God _.__ I forgot to tell you guys Ed is an aspiring actor and right now he is doing a lot of theater and hence a lot weird stuff. I mean a lot. This one time I came in and he was standing in the kitchen in his boxers and 4 inch heels, that was when he got his first part. And since then it's been sitting in the bathtub in the middle of the living room with rose petals or entering and finding blood, not real, obviously, on the floor and so on. So you see weird. The girl is looking at me and then turns to Ed and says "your brother is weird"

Yeah, sure, because I'm the one sitting on someone's shoulder, dressed like a, by the way, what is she some kind of... Yes! I know the perfect way to describe it, her dress makes her look like a Shrek and Puss love child, Prek, (I'm so sorry). I Snicker, maybe this is why she called me weird. I just smile politely.

"No, no. This is just something new even for my dear brother," Ed said, "Okay guys see you tomorrow"

They change and leave after 15 minutes and in the meantime, I take out a water bottle from the fridge and wait. When they finally leave and Ed's finally changed his uniform? No costume, he looks at me and starts laughing and say "You should have seen your face Gen, Priceless"

"Yeah, yeah. So what play is this?"

"Forbidden Love. So how was the date?"

"Did Ygritte tell everyone?"

Ed laughs and with a smile says "Actually, it was Jon"

She is a bad influence on Jon.

"Didn't he tell you?" I ask.

"No. We haven't talked since then. Come on we are all happy that you are going out again"

I tell him the whole thing "You know what's weird, I didn't think about Jeyne for even one moment when I was with her and now I feel bad like I did something wrong"

"You guys broke up such a long time ago Gen. Snails move faster than you do. You wanted to get married, she didn't and she thought it was better, and I agree with her, that you end things before it gets ugly and you start hating each other. Don't feel guilty when you have no reason to be Gen"

Wow, look at my brother, who was dressed as a Prek ( again, I'm sorry) just now, talking like a mature person.

"Yeah, you're probably right, " I agree with him on some level, but some part of me is still feeling guilty, so I just drink more water.

"Stop feeling guilty. You did nothing wrong, yes I can tell. Tell me about this girl you met, are you sure she wasn't a hooker?"

Well, there goes the water that I was drinking. Ed sympathetically pats my back as I cough out more water.

"No! No, she wasn't" I reply finally, or was she? Nope. No.

"Are you sure? Beca- Okay, okay, don't glare at me. But you see why I would think so, don't you?"

Well, he is not wrong. I kind of do understand.

"But why not tell her your real name the first time?"

I don't know is all I want to say " I don't know Ed," look at that I said it,  "I just felt somewhere she wasn't telling her real name either.  I don't know how or why, but I did"

"You should have told her when you got the chance"

I know, but I was too busy being in awe of her and I don't want to sound crazy or creepy so I say nothing. We just sit there in silence for a while and I finally say  "what if Jeyne and I never broke up. What if my date showed up. What if told her who I was, what if she told me who she was" see I don't need alcohol to babble. I can do that very well without it.

"What and if are two words as nonthreatening as words can be. But put them together, side by side, and they have the power to haunt you for the rest of your life.." Ed says.

"You do know you're quoting Letters to Juliet right?"

Hey, I watched it when Jeyne and I broke up. Don't judge me. It was Ygritte's idea. I watched a lot of movies like this with her. She said it was therapeutic. I shouldn't have listened to her. But I'd be lying if I said I regret it because watching a movie, any movie with Ygritte is an experience in itself. They really helped me, not  the movies, but Jon, Ygritte, Ed, Shireen and everyone.

"You-" Ed starts with a huge smile.

"Please don't." I say. I just want to go sleep now and I'm tired, so I'll just crash here for the night.

"Okay. Fine. But don't think I'm not going to tell anyone, because I am." He looks so happy planning to tease me. Maybe I'll pretend tobe  angry when they tease me because I know how much happier it'll make Ed and Shireen.

"Okay, I'm off to bed. Good night Ed" and I start walking towards the spare bedroom.

"Good night, Juliet" Ed replies in a sing song voice.

I try to be angry, but I can't, I'm happy he cannot see my face and see that I'm actually smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so what do you guys think? If anyone is wondering about the length, this fic will have approximately 15 chapters. Again I'm sorry for all my mistakes and i hope you liked it. Thank you so much for reading <333


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the Comments and Kudos everyone <3 I hope you'll like this chapter too <3  
> I own nothing except my mistakes (probably too many of those). All the characters belong to the person who gave us the amazing ASOIAF series G.R.R.M.

****Chapter 4** **

It’s the day of Jon and Ygritte’s engagement party. You guys are probably thinking no one can arrange an engagement party in a day, well you haven’t seen Ygritte and Sansa planning a party together because if they really, really want to they can whip up the most amazing parties in less than 12 hours and being the daughter and future daughter-in-law of Ned Stark helps too. And this is why they are opening a Party Planning business together, it’s been in works for a long time but they are finally going to start it. Yes, I just found out today Ygritte and Jon messaged me in the morning with the good news Stark family is moving to King's Landing. They surprised them by arriving a day early. Well isn't it nice and adorable a family that surprises you and such a beautiful surprise too. It would have bothered me years ago, when I thought I had just uncle Tobho. Wow, this is going to take a sad turn so I'm just going to stop there, but you need to know that I don't feel that way anymore, I have a family, a crazy one but a family and I love them, surprisingly they love me too. Changing the topic, you know what else I have to do buy a present for Jon and Ygritte. Buying a present is so fucking difficult, especially when you are such close friends. I mean you have to give something thoughtful, beautiful, emotional and everything, in short, I have no idea what to buy for them. I am a horrible friend, aren't I? Wait, don't answer that. Okay, I'll think of something, hopefully before 7. 

_Party time people_

So I was able to find a gift, tell me if it’s perfect or not. I'm not going to tell you now, you are going to find out with everyone else. Sorry for being a tease, now I sound like a stripper, this is going downhill. Okay, now getting back to the topic at hand, it's party time people. I was happily thinking about meeting the Starks after such a long  then suddenly _I have to give a toast. I have to give a fucking toast _.__ Oh no, no, no, this is bad I mean you've met me, well kind of but still, and you know how bad it can get.

 _What did you think being best man meant smartass, only planning bachelor and standing with him when he's getting married._ Okay inner me has a point. Oh, this is going to be really embarrassing.

It's nearly 7 and I reach the venue, _The Wall _,__ yes same place where I was going to go to dinner with Lyanna, or whatever her name was and I still can't shake this feeling that I know her.

_Stop thinking about her, just go in, enjoy the party and try not to suck during the toast._

 When I finally go inside, it's like I've walked into another realm, it's so beautiful. Wow, words cannot describe properly how amazing the place looks. It's like the most beautiful snow-covered scenery. Almost everything is blue or white or silver. _Well done Sansa and Ygritte, well done._

"Gen!" I hear Ygritte calling, sorry shouting my name.

She looks beautiful. There is nothing else I can say or tease about. What a let down.

"Look at you in a black suit, dressed up for the love of your life's engagement party."  Ygritte teased, smoothing the lapels of my suit.

"Well, no matter how good I look tonight I don't think anyone is going to look away from you Ygritte. You look beautiful. Jon is a lucky guy."

I can see Ygritte is fighting back tears and then she reaches up and kisses me on my cheek and hugs me.

"What's happening here? I thought Gen was mine" and here comes the would be groom. You know I think this is why Ygritte teases us, I understand where it comes from.

Ygritte laughs and looks over my shoulder at Jon and says "We can share" and winks at me.

Jon laughs and there is one more person who's laughing, _why does this sound familiar _,__ Ygritte lets go of me and pats my cheek.

"Look, there's someone I'd like you to meet. It's been a long time since you saw her. Remember her"

 I turn around. You know in movies when something significant or major happens, everything slows down, this is what is happening right now because the her, in this conversation and standing with Jon is, none other than, Lyanna.

"It's Arya."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so what do you guys think? I accidentally wrote Westros instead of King's landing in chp 1 (i'm stupid like that), it's fixed now. I know this chapter is not very long sorry. Again I'm sorry for all my mistakes and i hope you liked it. Thank you so much for reading <333


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys, since the last chapter was very short here is an early update.Thank you so much for the Comments and Kudos everyone <3 I hope you'll like this chapter too <3  
> I own nothing except my mistakes (probably too many of those). All the characters belong to the person who gave us the amazing ASOIAF series G.R.R.M.

****

****Chapter 5** **

_Okay, that is why she looked so familiar._ You know if this was an animated movie, my jaw would have been on the floor. Not just because of the shock that the girl that I have been telling everyone about was Arya but also because she looks beautiful. I feel like I have said this way too many times, but it doesn't diminish the fact that she does look absolutely breathtaking.

I feel like I'm in a staring match because I don't think at that moment either of us was aware of anyone around us. It wasn't until Ygritte elbowed me in the side that I see that Jon is looking at me with one eyebrow raised and Ygritte is looking at us, me and Arya with a knowing look.

"Yes, sorry. I was thinking about something. Hey Arya, it's been a long time" I think that was good, right?

Her expression finally changed and she smiled, you know the smile that says _oh we are going to play it like that._

"Yes Rob- Gendry it's been a long time. You look well." She nearly slipped up, but it was all fine and no one noticed, but as soon as I looked at Ygritte I could see the wheels turning in her head at Arya's slip up, you could actually see the Cherry's line up and _ding ding ding._ She had to be that smart didn't she. I just silently put my hand on her arm and she has got this sweetest smile on her face. She is going to have so much fun. I may not survive this.

"So Arya,"Ygritte said sweetly, "What did you do last night?"

Scratch I may not survive this, she may not survive this. Arya looked at me with a reassuring smile and said "Not much"

"Yg-"

I was about to change the topic when Sansa joins us, puts her arm around Arya's shoulder and says "Oh, she didn't tell you. She met this really hot guy at the club-"

Arya has gone red and is trying to get Sansa to shut up and  my ego has blown to exponential proportions. Wait, she is talking about me right?

"-He helped her and all" yep, it's me alright.

Just when I'm getting a good feeling about this my dear brother chooses this moment to join the conversation, "Did Gen tell you he watched Letters to Juliet"

Why doesn’t the Earth open up and  swallow you when you want it to. But at least one good thing happened by disclosing this enlightening fact about me is Arya is laughing and doesn't look as embarrassed as a few moments ago.

"You know if you guys wanted to, we could have done this at home where there was no need for you to interact with anyone." Arya said.

 _My hero, our hero?_ It doesn't matter because it seemed to do the trick because everyone laughed and Jon and Ygritte went to meet other guests and Ed and Sansa began talking about Ed's new play. So that left me and Arya standing awkwardly in front of each other. Arya finally broke the silence,

"So....You liked Letters to Juliet huh?" She said with a smirk.

"So you met a hot guy huh?"

We both looked at each other as straight-faced we could then burst out laughing.

"Well, that's one way to catch up after so many years." Arya said with a smile.

"It sure is." I don't think I have said two consecutive sentences since I met her. What is wrong with me?

 _Many things, like how you have a crush on your BEST FRIEND'S SISTER._ Oh really, I didn't notice. As me and inner me start again, you know I think I should consult a specialist I seem to have a problem because inner me never shuts up and because of this the conversation has gone dead again.

Nothing much happened after that, except Ygritte "accidentally" changing the seating arrangement so that Arya and yours truly were seated next to each other and the conversation, though limited went actually well and we traded numbers and yeah the gift it was nothing great just a booking for the wedding, which could be cancelled if they didn't like it, but I assure you they did because I remember Ygritte once told me her dream place to get married and Jon tried too long story short I pulled some strings and was able to book it. It's just in the north near Winterfell and it's the most beautiful place and before you guys start thinking _and he didn't ask anyone before doing that_  I actually ran it by Sansa and Mrs Stark too and they were thrilled too. Does it feel like I'm explaining too much? I'll stop and the speech you say, well, I don't know how many of you have seen How I Met Your Mother but I pulled a classic schmosby. Believe me it was bad, but hopefully my wedding toast will be better or so I hope and as for Arya, for the sake of my friendship with Jon and the rest of the Starks I hope get over my little, okay not that little, crush soon. As you've probably guessed, I Fail. Spectacularly.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

** **Extra** **

"So you Gay?" Arya asked

_What? That is just great. Say something you idiot instead of this, whatever this is._

"Umm.... Sorry, what?" Well done me. Again 3 words. You know I think my mother and my uncle just wasted money on my education because 3 WORDS. _Could have said, No, you know._ Oh, shut up.

"Hey, it's fine with me. Hell, my best friend's gay. It's just, you know Letters to Juliet and all"

 I am going to kill Ed and Ygritte for making me watch that movie with her and then myself for saying that I have watched it to Ed.

"No, no I'm not." That's it. All the love Gods who were watching over me have thrown up their hands in the air and just left.

"Man of few words, are we?" Arya said.

 _Yeah, right._ Oh, shut up. This is all because I keep doing this and I'm still doing that I'll stop now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so what do you guys think? The extra scene was after the "one way to catch up after so many years" but I was not sure how that would end so I removed it from the chapter. The classic schmosby part was in How I met your mother 7x01 i couldn't find the clip from the episode but the remix was on youtube so if anyone wants to see that here's the link : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q7Uqe29RAaY. Again I'm sorry for all my mistakes and i hope you liked it. Thank you so much for reading <333


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the Comments and Kudos everyone <3 I hope you'll like this chapter too <3  
> I own nothing except my mistakes (probably too many of those). All the characters belong to the person who gave us the amazing ASOIAF series G.R.R.M.

****CHAPTER 6** **

After the engagement party everything went as normally as expected with one exception now almost every day I've been messaging someone, yes it's Arya. It started the night of the party with Arya texting me

_****A:****  Nice toast :p_

And after that we have been constantly been in touch. She told me that she works in the Stark Construction which she didn't want to join first, but gradually became very interested and now she is working in design, how she and Sansa are looking for a place of their own, and that she told Sansa that I was the guy she met in the club, leading to Sansa rolling with laughter.

I'm at Jon and Ygritte's place. Jon and I are working on a new project and Ygritte is giving me the stink eye. You see Ygritte has been bugging me to ask Arya out for dinner, it's not that I don't want to but it just somehow feels like I'll be betraying Jon. So, I said no. Ygritte offered to tell Jon but I asked her not to.

"So, Gendry any plans for tonight?" Ygritte asked innocently.

I look at her suspiciously. "Why?"

"Oh, nothing. Jon and I were thinking of taking everyone to dinner"

"We are?" Jon asked looking up.

"Yes, we are," Ygritte said through clenched teeth, "babe remember we talked about it last night when you were reading."

Knowing how Jon gets when he reads I snort. Poor Jon he probably didn't hear a single word Ygritte said.

"Oh yeah, yeah, yeah. I remember" Jon said, nodding.

No he doesn't. But we know that because Ygritte is grinning from ear to ear. This is where my mind should have started signaling _Danger! Danger!_ But inner me is kind of quiet right now. It seems it mostly wakes up around Arya or embarrassing situations.

"Yes. So Gen, all of us should go to dinner. You know us, Robb, Theon, Bran, Rickon, Ed, Shireen and Sansa and am I missing someone...Oh yes Arya." Ygritte said with a mischievous smile.

As long as everyone is going to be there I don't think that's going to be any problem. So I say Yes.

Ygritte clapped happily and says "7:30 it is. But this time instead of The Wall we'll go to _Smallwoods _.__ "

"Isn't Smallwoods a little inti-" Jon started when Ygritte cut him with a passionate kiss. Which then he started reciprocating. I clear my throat to remind them they are not alone....Annnnd they are not stopping. I think these two live to make me uncomfortable.

"I'm still here you know" I say.

Jon finally pulls back and places a small kiss on Ygritte's nose. She laughs and excuses herself to call everyone.

"You don't remember, do you?" I ask him.

"Nope." Jon replied, grinning. "But I got away with it. It's my lucky day."

I laugh and we go back to work on our project.

                                                                                 ****

I reach Smallwoods at 7:20. Smallwoods is a beautiful restaurant a little on the outer side of the city and almost impossible to get into. I don't know how Ygritte managed to get one on such a short notice. I  finally decide to go and wait inside. I ask the hostess about the reservation and she takes me to our seats and it's just for 2.

"I'm sorry. But there's been a mistake because I think my friend made reservation for... Eleven"

She checks her log and smiles and replies "Oh yes. Sorry sir. Don't worry, we'll just make new arrangements. You can wait here till we do."

"Okay sure. Thank you." I'm kind of tired after working on the project most day so I don't think about it too much. It happens sometimes right?

After a few minutes, the hostess brings someone else. Any guesses guys? Yes, you are right, it's Arya. I know, I know she was invited all along but that doesn't stop my breath from catching when I finally see her. She looks at me smiles and waves. She looks beautiful. I know I always say that, but since she is and she always does look beautiful. We shake hands, and there it is again, that spark. We both draw our hands back simultaneously and look at each other. _Her eyes are gorgeous._ Yes, they are. We don't even realize that someone is talking to us. It's not till I feel someone tapping my arm that I remember that we are not alone. And the spell is broken, we both look away sheepishly. The hostess gives us a knowing smile.

"Sir, as I was saying it's going to take 10 more minutes to get your table ready."

"It's no problem. We'll just wait here. Not everyone is here either way. Thank you," I reply with a small smile. The hostess smiles and leaves us.

We sit and I ask her "So how come you came alone. Where's Sansa?"

I think I saw something like annoyance in her eyes, but it's gone so soon, I cannot be sure.

"No. I came from work and Sansa will probably come with Ed and Shireen, she went with Ed to his rehearsal" she replied coolly.

Did I say something wrong? We were both about to say something when both our phones chime with incoming messages.

_****J:**** Sorry man . I know you're probably there already, but it seems we won't be able to make it._

What the hell.

_****G:**** This was your plan!_

_****J:**** I know, I know and I'm sorry. Ygritte is not feeling well and Robb and Theon are stuck in a meeting._

_****G:**** is Ygritte okay? _

_****J:**** she is just feeling a bit nauseous._

_****G:**** take care of Ygritte. This doesn't mean that I forgive you._

_****J:**** Yeah, I'll take care of her. Again man, sorry._

When I finally look up I see that Arya is frowning. How can anyone look so cute frowning. _You are being creepy. Ask her what's wrong._ I was doing well without you, but since inner me is right, again (I can feel the bastard smirking), I ask her

"Hey, what's wrong?"

She looks up and says " Nothing it looks like Ed, Sansa, Shireen, Bran and Rickon won't be able to make it. Ed has a flat tire and Bran and Rickon are going to their friends, Meera and Jojen's."

"And Jon just messaged me that Robb and Theon are stuck in a meeting and Ygritte is not feeling well"

"So it's just us?" She asks.

"Yeah. it's jus-"

And then it finally all clicks. Oh Ygritte, you clever, clever woman. As I will find out later that it wasn't just Ygritte's plan, Ed and Sansa were co-conspirators too.

_And you thought you were doing fine without me._ Smug Bastard.

"You okay?" Arya asked, a little bit concerned.

"Oh yes. Yes."

"We have been set up" we say in unison.

Just then the hostess comes and says,"Sir it looks like the reservation for 11  has been cancelled just now, but we do have the initial booking for two. So will you be dining for two?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so what do you guys think? Again I'm sorry for all my mistakes and i hope you liked it. Thank you so much for reading <333


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the lovely Comments and Kudos everyone <3 I hope you'll like this chapter too <3  
> I own nothing except my mistakes (probably too many of those). All the characters belong to the person who gave us the amazing ASOIAF series G.R.R.M.

****Chapter 7** **

I ask Arya if she's okay with the two of us dining together.

"Yeah. Sure. Why not. We still owe ourselves dinner after that first meeting." She replied with a smile.

I smile too. We tell the hostess that we'll be in fact dining for two. So we order our meals, since neither of us wanted wine.

"So."

"So."

"I wanted to ask you, why use a fake name for your online dating profile."

"It's a fake name per se, it's actually my middle name"  Arya replied.

"I knew it sounded familiar."

"So you didn't use Robert intentionally? You do know about the Lyanna and Robert story don't you?" Arya asked.

I'm an idiot. I think I have been spending too much time with Jon because I'm moving to the _'You know nothing'_ territory very fast. Of course I knew about Robert and Lyanna but the Starks don't talk about it much so I don't either hence I don't remember it very well.

"I knew. I just forgot." I finally say.

"Oh, then why did you use a fake name?" She asked.

"You know I have no Idea" I answer with a smile.

"I thought you were going with the whole selling the act kind of thing because you know they were together."

"Why would l?" I ask curiously.

"No reason." She answered quickly.

"If I wanted to make or sell the act I would have used a different name. We both know that story didn't end well."

She gave me a shy smile. And I'm done. This is the most adorable thing that I've seen all day.

"So you still fence?" I ask

"You remembered?" Arya asked,  with a hint of surprise in her voice.

"Of course I do. Remember, you actually poked me with that sword thingy" I say teasingly.

She laughs and says, "I did not!"

Our orders arrive. We thank the waiter and then continue because as you can see it's finally going well.

"Yeah, you did. I still have a tiny scar"

"No you don't," I raise my eyebrows, "show me then" Arya said, no actually demanded.

"It's actually not in a place to show you right now unless you want the entire restaurant to see my bum" I reply. I can feel inner me facepalming and now we are both blushing, it's ridiculous. I concentrate on my chicken and this is when this happens

"Gen, Gendry is that you?"

_Oh no, no, no. This is bad. What is she doing here._ I think most of you guessed it . Yep, it's Jeyne, as in my ex Jeyne. Out all the people to meet on a dinner with someone you like, your ex is not on that list, hell not even the reserve list. I know right what are the chances. Well, knowing my luck very, very, very high.

I put on a smile on my face, "Jeyne."

I get up and she hugs me. I look at Arya and she raises her eyebrows. I mouth Ex. She just nods sympathetically.

_Sympathy is exactly what you need considering your flirting skills._ Shut up.

 She finally lets go of me after a long hug, I'm not exaggerating it was long I mean people are looking at us weirdly now.

"So you've been working out a lot since we broke up because you look even more fit and I didn't think this was possible."

I chuckle awkwardly "No just the same amount. It's been a long time Jeyne, you look good."

"Thank you, and I'm good. In fact, I've been seeing someone, he's a good guy Gen"

_Subtle._ I really thought it would hurt when I eventually find out about Jeyne dating someone new but it doesn't. It still hurts, how could it not. I had a past with this person, a good one, but the intensity of hurt was, as it seems, greatly miscalculated on my end or maybe it's because of Arya but I'm happy I'm not alone.

"Good. I'm happy for you. And I'm being totally rude Jeyne this is Arya and Arya this is Jeyne my ummm ex".

Finally Arya catches Jeyne's attention. Arya gives Jeyne a polite smile, stands up and offers her hand for a handshake. Jeyne looks from her face and to her hand and back again. Finally, she extends her hand too. _That grip doesn't look good._ But Arya doesn't flinch or shows any sign of that being anything less than pleasant. But Jeyne finally does. _Good for you Arya._

"Hello Arya. You look familiar, have we met before?" Jeyne asks finally.

"No. I don't think so. Believe me, I would have remembered that." Arya replied with a smile.

"Oh, you are too kind. But I feel like I've seen you or heard your name somewhere." Jeyne said.

"Her full name is Arya Stark. She's Jon's sister."

She looks Arya up and down again, turns towards me and asks, "So you seeing someone?"

I say nothing for a while then I notice the engagement ring on her finger.

"You got engaged?" I ask and let me remind you the reason why we broke up, it was because 'She didn't want to get married'.

Jeyne gives me a pitying look, she actually gives me a fucking pitying look and  says, "Yes I am. I told you he's a great guy," _and I wasn't?,_ "You know you have to move on someday Gendry. Go on some dates I'm sure there's someone out there for you too."

I cannot believe she said that. I know it's true, but does she not see a whole person that I'm on dinner with. _Apparently not._ The night, which was going so well has now turned into a shit storm. That's just great.

"Well, I hope that doesn't happen" Arya finally says.

"I'm sorry?" Jeyne asks, confused, "you don't want him to go on dates? You don't want to see your friend happy"

_What?_ What? What is happening? I thought... What?

"Of course I want to see him happy, but seeing as we are together I don't think going out on dates with someone else is going to make either of us especially me happy." Arya said cheekily.

Am I hearing this right? What is happening? Is she doing what I think she's doing?

"Together?" Jeyne asks.

"Yes together like together together. You know Dating."

Yup. This is happening. Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so what do you guys think? Since I'm almost done, I'll be updating more frequently. Thank you so much for the beautiful comments <333 Again I'm sorry for all my mistakes and i hope you liked it. Thank you so much for reading <333


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the lovely Comments and Kudos everyone <3 I hope you'll like this chapter too <3  
> I own nothing except my mistakes (probably too many of those). All the characters belong to the person who gave us the amazing ASOIAF series G.R.R.M.

****Chapter 8** **

 Arya has Jeyne's full, undivided attention now. She looks at me then at Arya a couple of times. I give Arya a thankful smile. 

"So how long have you guys been going out?" Jeyne asked skeptically.

I don't think I can speak. I'm too shocked? Surprised? Tongue tied? I don't know something in between all those, so I just look at Arya.

"About three weeks, when I moved to Kings Landing." Arya replied nonchalantly.

_God, she is good. Even I believe her._

"Ohhh. Well, I'm here with my girlfriends why don't we go on a double date tomorrow. Me and my fiancé  and you and Gendry?"

_No. Say no you idiot._

"Thank you for the offer Jeyne but I think Arya-"

 I was doing so well, turning down the offer when Arya cut me off mid sentence and said "-would love to."

I look at her, she smiles and says "Gendry, I'm sure I can make time for this. It will be fun. See you tomorrow Jeyne. It was nice meeting you."

They shake hands, Jeyne hugs me and goes back to her friends. We take our seats, there is a long silence.

"You didn't have to do that," I finally say.

"I know, but I wanted to. Don't worry about it, it's not a big deal," she replied.

"It is. Thank you Arya, I mean it" I place my hand over hers and there it is again, that spark.

_Oh, shut up about the Spark you sound like a rom-com lead._

"No big deal. We're friends, right? You'd do, hell you've done the same for me."

After that we finish our dinner in silence and we go out.

"Where's your car?" I ask.

"A friend dropped me here," She replied, " don't worry, I'll take a cab home."

Like hell you are. " What kind of  friend would I be if I don't drop you home? And besides, I don't think I want Jon to know that I let his little sister take a cab when I could've taken you."

Again, something like annoyance flashed in her eyes, but she covered it quickly. "Well, we can't let Jon's baby sister go alone can we?"

 _You idiot._ "Did I say something wrong?"

"No. Nothing, where did you park?" Arya replied coolly.

"There," I said, pointing towards the end of the lot and after that it was pretty quiet till we reached the Stark house.

"So. This is it." I say

"Yep."

"It was nice Arya. I really had a great time. Even if Jeyne was trying to break your hand"

She snickered and I feel 10 feet tall because she is smiling again. "You noticed huh?"

"Of course I did"

"So, you ready for our "date" tomorrow?" She teased.

"I'm looking forward to it. Good night Arya"

"Good night Gendry"

******

The next day I called Ygritte to check if she was doing well. Of course she was doing well because there was nothing wrong in the first place. When I asked her why she did that, she replied " You weren't going to so someone had to give a little push"

"And how did you manage to get everyone do the same" I asked

"Oh, I never asked anyone else except maybe Ed and Sansa and they were more than happy to help" Ygritte's replied cheerfully.

"Tell me how was it, the date?" Ygritte asked

"You know good except Jeyne was there with her friends too and now I'm dating Arya, again."

"Oh my god. That would have been so hilarious. I wish I was there to witness that. And dating dating or -"

"Yup fake dating, again"

"You know both you should give it a go once for real"

"Ygritte"

"You guys are so blind. Well, I gotta go Sansa and Arya are here. Bye or do you want to talk to Arya"

"What are we in high school?" Of course I want to talk to her, but I'm not going to give Ygritte the satisfaction and besides we've been messaging all morning, "Bye. Enjoy"

******

Why am I this nervous? I mean it's just my ex and her fiancé and Arya. _This is going to be a disaster._ I'm outside Starks waiting for Arya. All the things that could go wrong are going through my head. The door opens and it's Arya and Sansa. Sansa looks Glee and Arya looks pissed, beautiful but pissed.

"Bye Arya. Enjoy" Sansa said teasingly.

Arya flipped her off, then looked at me and said "Let's just go"

"Is everything okay? Because we don't have to do this if you don't want to" I said.

"Oh no, it's just Sansa being her annoying self"  

The genius that I am, try to lighten the mood by saying exactly what Ygritte said , "You know, seeing how we end up in this situation we should give it a real go"

I see Arya looking at Sansa and Sansa giving her a huge smile. Now she looks even more pissed

"You know this is not real right?" Arya asked angrily.

_You had to do that, didn't you. Idiot._

"Of course I know. I'm sorry I was just kidding you know trying to lighten the mood something apparently I'm not very good at" I say trying to cover my disappointment.

"And just so we are clear this whole thing is for show. It's not a real relationship, don't you dare make this into one" Arya said stepping closer to me.

I look over her shoulder and instead of feeling uncomfortable or going back inside Sansa's smile just widened.

She looks so cute trying to threaten me. But I can't tell her that though I want to I would be fun right? _You know she will punch you if you say that don't you?_   Yeah I know, but it's not as if I'm not affected by her outburst so I reply "Hey, this was your Idea I was ready to turn her down but you wanted to go on a double date."

Arya finally backs up looking a bit ashamed of her outburst, she mumbles something which sounds very much like an apology and gets in the car. I look up again and Sansa is still there and she is still smiling. _Did she hit her head or something because that's not normal._

I get in the car and see Arya looking at Sansa, who shouts "Enjoy" in a sing-song voice. Sansa and Ed need to stop hanging out so much.

"I'm going to kill her" Arya mutters.

"Is everything okay?" I ask again.

"Yeah. Yeah, let's go"

******

We finally reach the venue. It's a bowling alley.

"I'm sorry" Arya said quietly, if I didn't see her lips move  I would've thought that I imagined it.

I say nothing understanding if I say something the moment will be broken.

"I'm sorry Gendry I didn't want to be angry or rude, but Ygritte and Sansa have been teasing me so much, especially Sansa, and I just found out that my ex was cheating on me while we were together.....and instead of yelling at him or Sansa I took it out on you" she said quietly.

"Hey, it's no big deal. I get it. We are friends, right?" I know a thing or two about Ygritte teasing and throw in Sansa in the mix, God they must have been brutal. As for the ex he’s a fucking asshole and retard to cheat on anyone especially someone as amazing as Arya.  But all this still doesn't stop me from feeling a bit disappointed, she got so frustrated that they were teasing her with me that she actually yelled?

"Yeah friends" why does she still look sad.

 _Don't over think it man._ Okay, this is new my inner voice actually caring and not just making sarcastic comments. Well, it had to happen someday.

"So shall we go M'lady" I say with fake hat tipping and all.

I can see the smile forming on her lips and she chuckled.

 _You are so smitten,_ tell me something I don't know.

"Do not call me M'lady" she replied in mock anger.

We laughed and then went inside. I wish I could tell you that it sucked and Jeyne's new boyfriend, sorry fiancé was an asshat but I can't. He seemed like a genuinely nice guy who loved Jeyne and Jeyne loved him. I'm happy for them. I'm glad they found each other. As for me and Arya we had a blast not brag but we kicked everyone's butt and walked away with a small prize. The day ended way better that I expected it to but the only thing that I was completely sure of was that Arya just wanted to be friends and I respect that and even though I wasn't going to do anything before because you know friendship, Jon yada yada yada but it still hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so what do you guys think? Since I'm almost done, I'll be updating more frequently. Again I'm sorry for all my mistakes and i hope you liked it. Thank you so much for reading <333


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the lovely Comments and Kudos everyone <3 I hope you'll like this chapter too <3  
> I own nothing except my mistakes (probably too many of those). All the characters belong to the person who gave us the amazing ASOIAF series G.R.R.M.

****Chapter 9** **

"So where are we planning to go?" Asked Jon.

"Subtle" I say without looking up.

"Come on man, please tell me it's not a strip club. You know I don't want to go there right? It's Theon, who wants to, not me." Jon said, looking a bit desperate.

As you guys could have guessed that we are talking about Jon's bachelor party and yours truly is in charge. You see my buddy Jon is scared that we are all going to listen to Theon and take him to a Strip Club, we could because that would be funny taking Jon to a strip club before the actual party. We should do that, that would be fun, wouldn't it? But I don't think we can break Theon's heart like that. Getting to the point we are just throwing a small, intimate bachelor party with a few friends and family and some poker. That's it? I know, boring right. Considering the person he is getting married to he might enjoy a bit boring and speaking of Ygritte apparently Arya and Sansa have planned an amazing Bachelorette with the….usual stuff and strippers and everything. Definitely boring compared to that.

"Don't worry. Trust me, it's going to be okay," I said.

Jon still doesn't believe me completely, but he's not nagging me either, So that's good.

"I'm glad you and Arya are getting along" Jon said after a long silence.

 _I'm sorry, what?_  Okay the key is not to panic. Wait, why would I panic, it's not like anything is going on. Just relax. _Calm down. He will think something is going on even if it's not._

"Yeah. She's great. We enjoy each other," _we enjoy each other, WE ENJOY EACH OTHER. What the hell man, way to go,_ " I meant other's company"

Jon is looking at me like I've grown horns or something, maybe I have. I casually try to smooth my hair as casually as I could to check, no horns that’s good.

 _You have completely lost it.  I don't even want to imagine what would happen if you were actually dating Arya. Wait I do, it's hilarious._ Will you shut up. Jon is looking at me with concern now. Say something anything just something

"Why did she say something?" _Awesome question._

Jon is still looking at me like I'm about to lose it, _well you are kind of losing it,_ I tune inner me out. Why? Well, you know why.

"No," Jon said carefully as if talking to a person holding a gun who is trying to kill everyone in the room, "she just said she's glad she found someone who's not as stupid as the rest of us. Why should she have said anything?"

I'm the least Stupid. Will you look at that. I don't think I've gotten a better compliment today, this week, this month, this year... That is taking too far. We'll stick to this month. And Jon is still staring.

 _Of course he's staring, he asked you something you are supposed to reply._ Well, at least this time inner me said something useful. Okay important question, should we give him a name because inner me sounds weird. _Oh my god. Stop thinking idiotic things and say something you fucking idiot._ Okay, okay.

"Well no. I'm glad she likes spending time with her too. She's pretty great" I say, trying to contain a huge smile that can take over my face because that would be weird even I know that.

"Good." Jon said after a moment still looking at me like I am about to lose it.

"Hey by the way you know their Bachelorette plans about shopping and dinner and all." Jon said innocently.

I try not to laugh out loud and just nod and go back to work.

******

"This party sucks" announced Theon, after being disappointed that there are no strippers and on top of that continuously losing 5 rounds will do that to a person.

There are not many people here just Jon, me, Ed, Robb, Theon, Sam. Bran and Rickon are running late.

"No, it doesn't. Thank you Gen this is what I wanted" Jon said happily.

"You know what will make this party complete Cigars" Robb suggested.

Now everyone is discussing about the pros and cons of having Cigars, just as I was about to join in my phone buzzed. It's a message from Arya

_****A:**** what is happening on your end?_

_****G:**** Not much we are having a lively discussion over cigars ft. Theon wanting strippers._

_****A:**** Tell Theon he can join us. There are some amazing one's here._

"Hey Theon, Arya is saying you should join them. There are some amazing strippers there."

Everyone laughs except Theon and Jon, oh shit I totally forgot.

"There are what?" Jon asked shocked.

Well, since the cat's out of the bag, " oh come on Jon, let them enjoy you know Ygritte. They are probably making them uncomfortable" I said, trying to make up for my stupidity.

Jon is silent for a second and then laughs, "you are right they probably are"

_****G:**** I told him he said he'll pass._

_****A:**** Well we are leaving anyway. Shireen is waiting for us at the bar. And by the way one of the Strippers had a very similar physique to yours. I tipped him nicely ;)_

The shock must have been visible because Ed asks " You okay Gen?"

 _No _.__ I don't think I'll be. I guess I should be flattered, _Guess? You should be flattered she just complimented you._ Yes! Yes Arya just complimented me. First not as stupid and now this. A slow smile takes over my face.

"Who are you talking to?" Robb asked.

"He just said Arya, Robb. I think your age is finally catching up," Ed teased.

"Hahaha shut up Ed" replied Robb.

Ed suddenly clears his throat and I look up and Ed is trying to say something and he is looking at me and then at Jon. I look at Jon and he is observing me, shit.

"So continue poker?" I ask trying to skillfully divert.

"Yeah. Sure," said Jon, " what did Arya say after the stripper and Theon part?"

I look and Ed and he is enjoying himself, of course he is. Traitor.

"Oh, nothing, they are just going to the bar to meet Shireen. I'm just happy Shireen is going out more often" _Nice save, I'm impressed._

Jon smiled fondly and said " yeah man I'm glad too"

Ed mouths sucker and I glare at him. That was not a complete lie, about Shireen. I'm happy she's going out more. Shireen is amazing. She is funny, kind-hearted and beautiful. But when she was around 13 she got hurt by this crazy lady, Melisandre. She was my uncle Stannis's something. She couldn't handle that uncle Stannis paid attention or loved anyone more than her. So she attacked her and Shireen got hurt bad. She has a scar on one side of her face, Ed was the one who found her and after that she doesn't go out much. Melisandre was in lockup, she deserved it and after that Uncle Stannis took out a restraining order against her. She got off easy. 

After telling you all this I feel like the lowest level of filth because I said that so Jon wouldn't suspect anything. But believe me, I love Shireen and I'm genuinely happy she is enjoying herself with people she like.

P.S. Arya was the one who convinced her. Thought it was an important detail, so just casually telling you about it.

 _Did the meaning of casually change?_ Oh, shut up.

"Hey Gen, man you have got to stop zoning out. Are you on something?" Theon asked

"He wishes he was on someone" Ed said with a smirk.

I'm going to kill him. Everyone is laughing and no one knows the real reason behind that. _Thank God for that._

Thankfully, there's a knock and I get up to open the door. Rickon and Bran are here, finally. Bran looks pissed and Rickon looks satisfied.

"Hey guys. Come on in," I say opening the door further.

"Hey Gendry. Sorry man for being late" Rickon said smiling.

Bran muttered something that sounded very much like Asshole.

"Hey Gendry. Sorry we are late because someone-" Bran said looking at Rickon pointedly"-someone chose the wrong time to hook up with someone"

Everyone laughed and Theon and Rickon high-fived

"well done Ricky boy. Priorities Am I right?"

"Theon is a bad influence on Rick" said Sam.

"Yup" everyone said in unison.

Rickon smiled cheekily and Theon flipped us off.

"So new game?" Jon asked.

Everyone nodded and then my phone rang.

"Turn that thing off. It's supposed to be a party. You talk and text Arya tomorrow" Theon said.

"It's Shireen" I get to take the call.

"Hey Ree, everything okay?" I ask

"Gendry.." she's crying.

"What happened? Why are you crying? Where is everyone" I ask. I'm going to hurt anyone who made my baby sister cry I know that. The whole room is quiet now. Ed is asking what's happening.

"Honey it’s okay, you can tell me what happened. Where is everyone else?" I say trying to calm down.

"We are at a bar and we got into a fight. Now we are at the police station." Shireen said, her voice still shaking with silent tears.

"Police station? I'm coming right now. Don't worry and don't cry everything is going to be fine" I say in my calmest voice.

"Okay. Come fast Gen" she said quietly.

"Don't worry, Ree, I'll be there in ten minutes tops"

The call disconnects and everyone is looking at me waiting for me to explain,

"We have to go to the Police station everyone's is there" I say hurriedly.

"You know that's a party," said Theon and that earned him a smack  in the back of the head from Robb.

******

When we finally reach the Station, Yes, all of us, we see girls sitting and talking to Shireen. Everyone looks fine, unhurt, a bit disheveled, but fine. Now I'm a bit scared. If anyone hurt her I'm going to kill them.

"Gen you need to calm down. She's already scared" Jon said quietly.

I try, as much as I can and call Shireen's name. She looks up and it looks like she's going to cry again. She runs and hugs me and keeps on saying " I'm so sorry Gendry. This is all my fault. I should've never had come"

I hold her and tell her it's okay. "What happened tell me?" I ask quietly.

She says nothing but hugs me tighter. I look at everyone else and they have a smile on their face, even Ed looks satisfied and Jon is kissing Ygritte? What the hell happened?

"Oh nothing happened Ree. It is definitely not your fault. Everything is fine. They were assholes don't worry," said Arya, smoothing Shireen's hair.

"They? Someone tell me what happened" I ask.

Shireen finally steps back and says "there were some guys.."

"Where are they? What did they look like?"

"Whoa. Calm down cowboy." Ygritte said.

"Ygritte not now"

"I just meant listen to the whole thing first," Ygritte said with a smile, "Arya tell him"

"Okay. We were drinking and enjoying ourselves, you know getting free drinks and whatever. Then suddenly a group of guys thought it would be great to call Ree ummm-"

"Scarface" said Shireen in a small voice.

"Who the fuc-" Arya placed a hand on my arm and pointed at Shireen. I try my best to calm down, but that is not possible so I wait for Arya to finish the story.

"Well, after that we got into a fight and the barkeeper called the cops and they brought us here and then Shireen called you and that's about it and yeah Ree thinks it’s her fault. It's not, it's their parents fault that they decided not to use any contraception resulting in the birth of those assholes" said Arya putting a hand on Shireen's shoulder.

Everyone sniggered at the last bit, but I'm still angry.

"Where are those guys?" I ask angrily.

"In the lock up," said Sansa, " and before you say anything Arya skipped the part where when they called Ree that,  Arya turned into a freaking Ninja and thus a fight broke"

"She did ask them to apologize first. We did a pretty great Job but most of the credit goes to Arya. I don't think that guy will ever talk to anyone like that ever again" Ygritte said proudly.

"It was a group effort" Arya said modestly.

"No Arya. It was ....Thank you" Shireen said hugging Arya.

My heart clenches. I always knew Arya was amazing, but this, this was another level. My respect for Arya, which was mind you, was already pretty high just shot through the roof. And for everyone else too of course.

"Not that I'm not happy about you guys kicking butts, else we would have but why are you here sitting outside instead of in there" Ed said pointing towards the cell.

"You guys remember Ned" Arya replied.

Almost everyone said Yes, as if it that explains it, it does not. At least not to me. But right now my priority is my sister.

"You know guys, We are still standing in the station. We could continue all this back at Gendry's place" suggested Bran.

Everyone agreed, we, Ed and I, put our hands around Shireen's shoulder and walk out with Ed saying something funny to make Shireen laugh. I turn and see Arya looking at me, I nod and say Thank you. It's as if she was in a trance and that broke it. She just shrugged and said "you know she's my friend too."

****

After that we all came back to my place, Ed, the miracle worker, made Shireen smile.  Everyone drank way too much, except me, and danced most of the night. Everyone crashed at my place, some on the bed, some on the floor. I was cleaning up a bit when I saw Arya on the couch dozing off, I pick a blanket and gently place it over her. She snuggled towards me.

"I didn't mean it Gendry," Arya said. I turn back confused, she's talking in her sleep. I smile, looking at her sleeping peacefully. _She looks like an angel_. I brush a stray hair from her face, place a small kiss on her forehead and walked out of the room.

Little did I know that Ygritte, Sansa and Ed were watching me.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so what do you guys think? This is the longest chapter I've ever written. Only five more chapters to go :)). Again I'm sorry for all my mistakes and I hope you liked it. Thank you so much for reading <333


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the lovely Comments and Kudos everyone <3 I hope you'll like this chapter too <3  
> I own nothing except my mistakes (probably too many of those). All the characters belong to the person who gave us the amazing ASOIAF series G.R.R.M.

****Chapter 10** **

"You think you can beat me....In an eating competition?" I ask incredulously.

"Yes, I can" Arya said smugly.

"You know I'm approximately twice your size, right?"

"Size doesn't matter Gendry" Arya replied with a wink.

 _Oh boy._ I think she's still a bit drunk from last night. We are sitting in my dining room eating breakfast, everyone else is still asleep and we are having a lively discussion about how Arya can beat me in an eating competition. _That's adorable._

"Aww You are blushing. How cute" said Arya with a grin.

"Shut up" _Great comeback, you should write sometimes._

"Hey Arya, you were talking in your sleep last night," I said, remembering she said something about not  meaning it.

Arya froze. She looks a bit scared of what I may have heard. _Interesting._

"What did I say?" She asked, trying to act casual.

"Something along the lines of "didn't mean it Gendry". What didn't you mean?" I asked, I'm genuinely curious.

She looks relieved at first and in the next moment she looks as if she wants to fall face first into the cereal bowl. She takes a deep breath and says "Oh nothing. I was dreaming that accidentally hurt you with my fencing sword, again."

 _Hmm. That seems like a lie._ I have to agree with inner me, but she looks embarrassed, so I don't prod any further. After this everyone starts to come out looking like zombies and clutching their heads guess what Arya and I do? we play Baby (Justin Bieber) at you at full blast. There was a lot of cursing involved. Ygritte threw something, Ed ran out to puke, only Theon looked as if it's another morning, knowing him it probably is.

******

You know the time I thought I'll be over my little crush, _oh God, you sound like a teenager,_ I know I kind of do but that's not the point. The point is I thought I'd be over my little, sorry not little, crush/infatuation or at least it would reduce and boy was I wrong. With every passing day I was getting more and more infatuated? I don't know what to call it, but it wasn't a simple crush anymore. Everyone has flaws except Arya freaking Stark, she's flawless. Well done God, you had to make her perfect.

"You have got to stop zoning out on me," said Ygritte angrily.

"Sorry, just thinking about something" I replied sheepishly.

"Yeah, yeah I know what that "something" is. Lucky for you right now I'm too busy to meddle."

_That is lucky._

" I don't think we have properly thanked you for the wedding venue Gendry. It's beautiful, I cannot believe you remembered." Said Ygritte, her voice catching a little.

"Of course I remembered."  Why wouldn't I? They are my closest friends, heck they are family and their happiness means everything to me.

"Yeah, I'll tell him Jon...You remember you have to pick up Arya right? Around 7."

"Yes." How can I forget it's been 4 days since I last saw her, not that I'm counting, _Yeah right._ We are leaving for Winterfell tonight, me, Arya, Ed and Sansa. Rest have already left and I couldn't because I have a meeting, Ed had rehearsal, Sansa had to fill out and submit some permit forms for her party planning venture and Arya, I have absolutely no idea because when I asked her she said "it's nothing. I just have a thing from 6 to 7 so I'll go with you too."

"Okay, great see you tomorrow. Bye Gen" Ygritte said.

"Yep. See you tomorrow. Bye Ygritte" I replied and the call ended.

What is Arya doing that is so not important and speaking of not important I just remembered who is this Ned guy? Remember the one Arya mentioned and everyone said __oh__  about, who is he? I'm not jealous, do I sound Jealous? _Yup._ You know they're probably just friends or he's her uncle or something.

 _Or he's her "friend"._ No one asked your opinion.

*****

I was on my way to pick up Arya, she told me she will meet me near the pie shop, so I parked my car and waited. This is  when I see Bella. Bella is Jeyne's friend and a genuinely nice person. She had a really abusive ex. Everyone told her to break up with him, but she said "there's good in him I know that." He didn't. Finally, after catching him with more than a dozen girls and almost getting her arm broken by that sorry excuse for a human being she finally broke up with him.

"Hey Bella"

She turned looking a bit scared, when she finally saw me a huge grin broke out on her face.

"Gendry Waters. How have you been?" She said hugging me.

"Good, good. How are you? Is that Bolton asshole bothering you again because you can tell me if he is"

"I'm great. And no he's not bothering me now. About a month and a half back, I joined this self-defense class and when he came around to threaten me...Let's just say he got his answer very nicely and he wouldn't be bothering me again" Bella replied with a triumphant smile.

"Hell yeah. Good for you Bella. So how's everything ?"

"Great. I've applied for a postgraduate course."

"I'm so happy for you Bella." I said giving her a hug.

"You know, for what it's worth, I told Jeyne she made a mistake when she let you go."

"Hey, it was a long time ago and I'm happy she found someone great"

"You are a good guy Gendry Waters" she said standing on her tip toes to kiss my cheek.

"Gendry"

I look over and see Arya standing, looking angry, no scratch that Jealous and the caveman part of me that didn't get the evolution memo is very pleased. Bella turned and her eyes widen in surprise.

"Arya" Bella said.

"Bella?" Arya looked a bit confused, but furious nonetheless.

"So how do you guys know each other?" Arya asked, trying to act casual.

"She's Jeyne's friend and mine too" I replied, the caveman part of me is enjoying this way too much.

"Wait, how do you guys know each other," Bella asked curiously.

"I'm his friend too" Arya replied.

_She is so pissed. She is adorable._

"Since I'm the only person left who hasn't asked how do you guys know each other so how do you know each other" I asked. I'm genuinely surprised, how does Bella and Arya each other. They run in different circles, way different circles.

Before Arya could say anything Bella gave her a smile and said "Remember I told you about the self-defense classes I joined. She teaches it. Almost all the students are survivors"

I look at Arya and she's doing anything but look at me. Bella hugged Arya and said to me " I'm so grateful to have her as my teacher and friend because if it wasn't for her he would still be harassing me." Arya hugged her back and looked at me.

You know the moment when you know this is it. This is the person for me. This is the person I want to be with. That was it for me. I'm in love with Arya Stark and nothing is going to change that.

"Oookay, so since you guys are just going to keep on staring each other I'm just gonna go" Bella said.

We look away, but this was the first time we didn't look like guilty teens. We both smiled at Bella said our goodbyes and started walking towards my car.

"I know you have questions" Arya said, breaking the silence.

"No. I don't. Well, I do have one, does anyone know?" I ask.

"Sansa does. I taught her after that whole Joffrey debacle"

"Good. But why not tell others?"

"I don't know. Mom and Dad will worry. Hell, everyone will get worried and I don't how they'll react"

"You should tell them Arya. They will be proud of you," Arya was about to say something when I said, " Because I know I am. You are the most amazing person I've ever known Arya Stark."

She stopped walking and looks at me. I don't know how, I don't why, but we are moving closer. There doesn't seem to enough oxygen in the atmosphere. Her eyes flick down to my lips and I lean forward

"Hey Guys whatcha doing?" Ed said in a sing-song voice.

_Dammit Ed . Bad timing man, bad timing._

We both take a step back. I look at Ed, who apparently “didn't see” what he interrupted, but Sansa did because she is smiling at Arya and Arya is scowling.

"Did we interrupt something?" asked Ed, feigning innocence.

 _Punch him._ I will later.

"Oh, shut up and let's just go before I punch you," Arya said glaring at Ed.

Believe me, I'll help her. She storms off and Ed and Sansa follow giggling. I'm not kidding, they are actually giggling.

But one thing I know for sure is that I love Arya and now I have to tell Jon, he might punch me and then Arya, she might kill me and now I know she knows how to, painfully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so what do you guys think? All your comments mean so much to me, thank you guys you are the best!!! Again I'm sorry for all my mistakes and I hope you liked it. Thank you so much for reading <333


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the Kudos everyone <3 I hope you'll like this chapter too <3  
> I own nothing except my mistakes (probably too many of those). All the characters belong to the person who gave us the amazing ASOIAF series G.R.R.M.

****Chapter 11** **

_ Present _

Now you guys know everything. Today is Jon and Ygritte's rehearsal dinner. I will talk to Jon after the wedding, I hope his wedding night puts him in such a great mood that he doesn't get too mad at me. A little, that's his right as a friend and as a brother.

You guys are probably wondering how was the drive from Kings Landing to Winterfell, you want the short answer, Not great because of the awkwardness that we were about to kiss and the fact that Ed kept on repeating "By the way did I interrupt something?" Leading to Sansa and Ed giggling and Arya giving them "drop dead" and me "it's your fault" look.

Right now I am waiting for Jon and Ygritte to get ready so that we can reach the venue.  I don't know if they have the whole "no sex till the wedding" thing because they should. Knowing Jon they probably did, knowing Ygritte it was probably broken within the first hour.

"Guys, we are already late can you hurry up" I call out from the living room, We are staying at the Stark house, calling it a house is just wrong this is a mansion.

We are already half an hour late, everyone else left about an hour ago. They need to sort out their priorities. _They have, that is why they are late._

"We are coming in a minute." shouted Jon.

"Yeah, we are" shouted Ygritte, followed by Jon and Ygritte laughing.

That’s on me. I asked for that, but it tells you everything you need to know.This is what everybody wants. Someone you are crazy about to be crazy with you.

Finally, they come down looking happy and high? Oh fuck are they high?

"Are you guys high?"

Jon and Ygritte look at me for a second and then start laughing again.

"No. We are not." Said Jon

"Or are we?" Added Ygritte.

This is just great. I'm still confused-

"No, seriously we are not we were just, uh busy" said Jon.

Dragging my hand down my face I say, " let's just go"

******

We reach the venue around 8. Jon and Ygritte go to talk to everyone and I see Ed talking to someone. She turns and _Holy Fuck _.__ You guys have seen Inside Out right? Remember the part where that kid's emotion go crazy and there is a continuous chant of Girl! Girl! Girl! Going on in his brain, similar thing is happening to me right now, but instead of girl! My brain is going Arya! Arya! Arya!

You have seen how I've never even once commented on her physique, it's great, no actually spectacular, but for that you have to look away from her face and that was not something I wanted to do. So believe me when I say this, she is looking insanely hot, you still have to drag your eyes away from her beautiful face, but that dress is just....I think my brain short circuited. Which is very, very possible because there's not much blood traveling to it.

"You are drooling, close your mouth," Ed said  with a chuckle.

I didn't even notice when he moved and stood next to me. I don't care really because WOW!

"Hey Gendry" said Arya with a sweet smile.

After a few moments when my was finally able to process that she actually said something, I said "Hey you look nice."

_Good, play it cool._ Considering how amazing she looks, it's very difficult to play it cool.

"Thank you. You look nice too." Arya replied.

"Yeah, yeah both of you look great. Now stop staring and mingle" Ed said.

"Hey everyone. Arya, you look hot." This brings my thought and staring to a halt. Who is this guy? Yeah, sorry. While I was busy being in awe of Arya a new guy came and joined the conversation. He is about Ed's height, i.e. shorter than me and maybe a year or two older than Arya.

Arya doesn't look bothered, she laughs and kissed his cheek.

_Seriously, who is this guy?_

It's like Ed read my thoughts. He introduced us "Gendry, this is Ned, Ned Dayne and Ned this is my brother Gendry."

So this is Ned. Ned puts on of his hand around Arya's waist and extended other for a handshake.

_They seem...... Friendly._ Yeah, they do. Very. We shake hands.

 "So you are the famous Gendry Waters. I've heard a lot about you, especially on that eventful day because Shireen kept saying 'Gen is going to kill them' and of course from this gorgeous lady" he said looking at Arya.

"Shut up Ned" said Arya but she still doesn't seem to be bothered by that arm around her waist. I am, a lot but you guys already know that.

"I hope it was something other than me committing future homicide and I never said thank you for helping them. Thanks man." I say, I think I'm doing well considering.

"Oh yeah. It was nothing. Anything for my girl Arya Stark."

_My girl?_

Ed, who was unnaturally very quiet suddenly says "Hey Ned, look Sansa and Margaery are here."

"Well that's my queue. I bid you adieu Madame" Ned said with a flourish.

Arya giggled. She actually fucking giggled. I'm confused are they together or something.

"No, they are not and you need to stop looking at him like you are going to beat the shit out of him. No you didn't say it out loud you are just very easy to read," Ed said under his breath,"talk to Arya instead of staring and she'll tell you." With that he went to join Sansa and Ned.

"So..."

"No. He is not." Replied Arya.

"I never said anything." But that doesn't mean I'm not jumping in joy internally.

"So what does he do? Something in law enforcement I guess." I said.

"Yup. So why were you late?" She asked.

"Because your brother and future sister-in-law are worse than bunnies." I replied. I know she's trying to change the topic, I still want to know, but I don't think she wants to talk about it, so I don't ask anything else.

******

Rehearsal dinner is going really well. Lots of laughter, awesome food, the only 2 problems, first Ned Dayne. He has not left Arya's side since we arrived here and the second problem next to me is Margaery Tyrell who has no concept of personal space. Her hand has been on my knee for almost the entire dinner, I have tried to move it so many times asked it too, quietly of course, but it's fixed like I dropped a can of glue on my knee and her hand is stuck there. Time and again Arya would look up, give Margaery and me death glare, then start talking to Ned again.

Since I don't know what was happening around me because my focus is obviously on someone particular. Margaery leaned closer and said something, it was uhmm very explicit. I look up to see Arya looking at us. She looks furious, she excused herself and went outside, actually kind of stomped. I excuse myself too, give Margaery apologetic smile and follow Arya.

******

She was sitting in the garden, looking serene around all the snow and the moonlight. God, she must be cold in that dress. I sit next to her and take off my jacket and offer it to her but she's ignoring me. So I try to place it over her shoulder myself, but she turns and it falls down.

"What was she saying?" Arya asked coldly.

"Who?"

"Don't. You know who. Margery, what was she saying ?" She looks angry.

_I don't think telling her the truth is a good idea right now._

"Nothing she was saying the food was great" _Nice._ Thank you.

"And she had to put her tongue in your ear to tell you that ?"

_......_ Now you decide to shut up.

"No, I didn't notice...Wait are you Jealous?" I ask, trying not to smile.

"No. Why would I be? You can be and do whoever you like even if it's her. She is your type. You know she dated Joffrey knowing everything he did to Sansa and that's just base-"

I cut her off mid sentence and ask again "Are you Jealous?"

"No. It doesn't bother me." She said trying to act unperturbed.

"Good, because you don't see me complaining about Ned."

"Ned is just a friend and he did not have his to-"

"Yeah just arm around your waist like it has been glued there."

"That is not the same as-" she is getting really angry now, good because so am I.

"You know this is not real Arya" I know it's petty of me to say the same words she said to me before we went on that fake double date.

She looks furious. "And who's fault is that?" She said, moving closer, trying to intimidate me, believe me the effect anything but intimidating.

"You said-"

"You know what don't say anything. I don't want to hear it,"  she got up and started to walk back to the party.

I take her elbow and turn her. Looking at her I ask again slowly "Are you Jealous?" She looks up at me and says "Like you were of Ned"

That was all the answer I needed, I lean forward, she puts her hands around my neck and....... sound of glass breaking? We turn and it's Jon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so what do you guys think? Again I'm sorry for all my mistakes and I hope you liked it. Thank you so much for reading <333


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the lovely Comments and Kudos everyone <3 I hope you'll like this chapter too <3  
> I own nothing except my mistakes (probably too many of those). All the characters belong to the person who gave us the amazing ASOIAF series G.R.R.M.

****Chapter 12** **

I'm not a good person because the first thing that came to my mind was. _Again_. And when I saw Jon's face, I don't think I've ever been so guilty. Arya and I step back from each other. Jon turned and stormed off. Arya tried to follow him, but I stopped her, because this is my fault and I need to make it okay.

The dinner was almost over, I look at Ygritte, she takes my hand and gently squeezes it.

"It's going to be okay. Don't worry." Ygritte said in a soothing voice.

"Did anyone else-"

"No. Jon thought either of you got hurt and went to see if everything was okay. We tried to stop him Gen, Sansa, Ed and me, we really did. Were you guys-"

"No. Well, kind of..... were about to.....It doesn't matter now. Because if Jon is not okay with it-"

"I will hurt you if you complete that sentence and I know Arya will when you tell her why you couldn't. As for Jon he'll get over it. You should have told him sooner and he needs to grow up, it's entirely up to Arya, who she wants to be with."

I'm speechless. I don't know what to say, how to thank her. Whatever I'll say or do will seem too minuscule.

"Thank you Ygritte. What about everyone? Won't they ask-"

"No. The dinner was already over and the speed with which he entered no one saw his expressions so I just told everyone that he probably had an upset stomach or something"

I snort. _Ygritte ladies and gentlemen._ She takes me to the room Jon is in and knocks,

"Is he with you Ygritte? Because I don't want to talk to him or see him"

Everything that happened to me since I was young I don't think anything hurt more than this. Jon was the one person who stood by me no matter what. To see him hurt like that there are not enough words to describe how much I hate myself at this moment.

 Ygritte looks at me and softly says " Don't blame yourself Gendry he's just angry because he found out like that you guys will be okay. You and Jon are soul-mates remember that."

I don't think I say this enough, but Jon hit the jackpot when he met Ygritte, she is the best thing that happened to him and by extension I got another awesome sister.

"No, he's not. Can I come in?" Ygritte asked in a soft voice.

There was silence for a second and I thought he would say no but he said yes. Ygritte took my hand and entered the room.

"Ygritte" Jon started angrily.

"Do not Ygritte me Jon Snow. He is your best friend and brother, you will talk to him and sort this out. Let me finish, hear what he has to say and you'll understand how you missed what everyone including your parents see," Ygritte took a deep breath and continued, "and don't you dare punch him in the face because I swear to God, if your best man has a black eye in our wedding photos because of you, let's just say our wedding night will be very different from what you imagined it to be."

With that, she turned hugged me and left us alone.

******

I don't think either of us said anything for a long time. Since it's all my fault I start

"Jon I'm so sorry"

He is still not looking at me and he doesn't say anything so I continue

"I wanted to talk to you, I really did but I thought I should wait till the wedding"

He is still not saying anything or looking at me. I can feel something inside me break.

"I really tried to Jon. I really did. I did all I could to not fall in love with Arya," he turned his head towards me at that, but he is still not looking at me, "I tried staying away. I tried everything. But every single conversation and every little fact about her just cemented what I knew the first time I saw her at Acorns"

He jerks his head up and I continue "Yes, it was Arya that I met that day Ygritte set me up."

I waited for Jon to say something, but he is still silent. He looked a little less angry, but that maybe the hopeful part of me talking.

"I would never do anything that would come between us man. You are my brother Jon you always have been since we were kids. I don't want to be with Arya, no matter how hard that may hurt because if the cost of my relationship with Arya is our friendship-"

"You stupid idiot. You moron. Just shut up," Jon said, finally looking at me,"you had your turn now it's mine. You think I'm angry because you guys were about to...Well, I'm angry about that too because she IS my sister, but mostly I'm angry because you think so less of me."

I am standing here shocked, opening and closing my mouth like a fish.

"Do you really think after knowing you most of my life I could be angry because you and Arya, who is an adult by the way, choose to go out. Do you think I'm blind that I have not seen the way you two look at each other. I've tried to ask you so many times, but you always change the fucking topic. You couldn't even trust me enough to talk to me?"

"Jon it's not like that-" I try to clarify.

"Shut up before I ruin my Wedding night by punching you Gendry. I know you and I know Arya and deep down I know you two are perfect for each other. I know I would've hesitated or even been angry a bit initially, but that would mostly be because she's my sister and you are my best friend. Do you remember the episode of Friends when everyone finds out about Chandler and Monica?"

 _He just said Friends right?_ Welcome back traitor. But he did say Friends right?

"Did you just say Friends?" I ask.

"Shut up," Jon said, looking a bit embarrassed, but then he picked up again "Yes, I said Friends. Do you remember that episode? Just answer yes or no"

"Yes."

"Do you remember the way Ross reacted when he finds out about them again just answer yes or no"

Finally, I see light at the end of this tunnel. "Yes," I reply with a hopeful smile

"I would've gotten angry but I would've understood. I'm really hurt that you thought I would ask you to choose between our friendship and your future with Arya."

I walk up to him and place my hand on his shoulder.

"I'm really sorry Jon. You are one of the most important people in my life and I was just... I'm really sorry man. I didn't want to risk our friendship"

"You drama queen" Jon said with a smile.

He gave me a bear hug and patted me on my back. We both step back and look at each other "Thank God Ygritte was not here for that" he said with a smile.

"Ygritte is amazing Jon. I know you are my best friend, but she is the best thing that happened to you" I say sincerely.

"Yeah, she is" Jon replied with a fond smile.

 _Wait a minute, if he was cool with it then what did the glass breaking and the angry stomping mean?_ Great point.

"Hey Jon if you were okay with it then what was with the glass breaking?" I ask.

"Oh, that. Nothing I thought it would be a good time to interrupt. You were still going to kiss my sister and I wasn't ready for that" Jon said.

And I'm the drama queen? "Really man. Not cool Jon. You could have fucking walked back inside" He just wanted to mess with me? I am relieved don't get me wrong very relieved but I want to punch something too, because finally Arya and I were going to... But noooo that was too much to ask.

"Yeah, I could've. But that was way more fun and kind of satisfying" Jon said with a smirk.

 _Asshole._ I agree and to think I was genuinely scared that he would never forgive me.

"Let's go out Gen. You need to talk to Arya" Jon said with a smile.

"Yeah, I do. And just so you know Ygritte told everyone that you had an upset stomach that's why you went in the room like that", the look on his face right now is priceless.

"SHE SAID WHAT!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you guys think? I will be posting the last two chapters together. So either tomorrow or most probably day after tomorrow. Again I'm sorry for all my mistakes and I hope you liked it. Thank you so much for reading <333


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the lovely Comments and Kudos everyone <3 I hope you'll like this chapter too <3  
> I own nothing except my mistakes (probably too many of those). All the characters belong to the person who gave us the amazing ASOIAF series G.R.R.M.

****C** ** ****hapter 13** **

When we finally come out almost everyone is gone. I look for Arya but she is not here.

"She is still outside," Ygritte said quietly, " Everything alright?" She asked looking at us.

"How could I have done anything after that warning?" Jon replied.

Ygritte laughed. They are talking about something, but I’m not paying attention because I'm afraid of what would happen next, will she say yes? How much would it hurt if she said no? I don't think she even likes me. What would I say? Most of you might be thinking that this is the first time I'm doing this. It's not, but it feels like it.

_You are an idiot. Grow up, go out and talk to her. You were sure before Jon interrupted what happened in an hour?_ Will you ever shut up? _Only when you start making smart decisions._ So never.

"Gen!" Ygritte, Ed, Sansa and Jon shouted together.

"What?" Were they saying something?

"Stop overthinking and overanalyzing everything." Ed said.

"What's bothering you Gen, why aren't you out talking to Arya?" Asked Ygritte.

I shake my head and say nothing but after a while, it's word vomit. I'm not kidding, I don't make a lick of sense, but I can see everyone looking at me like I'm a fool.

_You are. Your possible future is outside and instead of talking to her like a grown man, you are standing here telling everyone about what ifs and your insecurities._

"Oh Gen. Why would you think that she doesn't like you like that." Ygritte asked sympathetically.

"Because she told me."

"She did?" Ygritte, Sansa and Ed asked in unison, shocked.

"You were there Sansa. Remember when she said about not making it into something it's not." I say. I'm feeling more stupid as I say this. I know I'm stalling, but I'm scared of what will happen when I go out.

Sansa started laughing "Oh, you poor guy. You really thought Arya meant it. She was trying to prove to me that there is nothing going on between you two."

I KNEW IT!!! _No you didn't._ Stop ratting me out.

"And you really think that she doesn't like you I mean, did you even notice how she looked at you when you entered the party?" Asked Ed.

".....No?" _This is interesting._

"I'm not sure I want to hear this part," said Jon uncomfortably.

"Like Sansa looks at lemon cakes" Ed answered.

"Yup, definitely didn't need to hear that" Jon said.

I was too busy looking at her to notice that she was looking at me too? I need to see another specialist. My heart is beating too fast for its own good.

"Well, he wasn't being subtle either, he was also looking at her like she was..... Whatever his favorite food is." Said Sansa.

"Can we stop this conversation? Gendry please go talk to Arya, just so this "you and her looking at each other like food" line of conversation can end. " Jon said with a pained expression.

I don't wait for any further motivation and go out to finally confess my feelings to Arya.

********* **

I don't think there will ever come a day when my breath wouldn't catch when I look at Arya.

"Did you mean it?" Arya asked in a quiet voice.

"Mean what?" I ask confused.

"That you wouldn't be with me if it wasn't okay with Jon"

I don't know what to say so I tell her the truth "Yes"

She looks at me and I cannot read her expressions. "That's all I wanted to know" with that she started to leave.

"No Arya wait, but Jon is -" I try, to explain, to stop her, anything that would make her understand.

"Please don't Gendry." She is leaving. She isn't even looking at me.

I'm grasping at straws here and say the things that I have been thinking the day I met her but never voiced, to you or Ed or anyone, "I know I don't deserve you Arya," this made her stop, but she still didn't turn the only thing that changed was the tenseness of shoulder, but that maybe the cold, so I continue, "You are Arya Stark. You are perfect. I..I .... I'm sorry if I hurt you Arya but I can try to be everything that you deserve."

She turns slightly with a sad smile on her face and says "That's where you are wrong Gendry Waters" with that she goes in.

I thought I had felt pain before, but pain is nothing compared to the numbness I feel. There's nothing. I know we weren't together, we never were and deep down I knew we never would be but this..…How will you explain your worst moment, you can't because no matter how many words you try to explain it in, it will never be enough.

I didn't notice when Ed came and put his arm around my shoulder. He is saying something, but I'm not listening.

Somewhere along the way back to Winterfell I notice my Jacket which is wet now in the backseat.

******

They say time heals all wounds, diminishes the pain, but it's working really fucking slow, granted it's been only 6 hours or so. I have ruined everything, I miss Arya not just in a _I love her_ way, but in a I miss one of my best friend kind of way.

The wedding is in 2 days, so I try my best to get up, get dressed and smile when I go to breakfast. Arya will be there. I don't know how I'll face her.

_You should have asked her sooner._ The last thing I need today is you.

I'm standing outside the dining room, I feel a hand on my shoulder. "she's not there" Ygritte said softly.

I nod. I want to ask where is she-

"She went somewhere with Sansa, Ed and Ned." Ygritte said, of course she knew what I was thinking.

She is looking at me with such pity. I don't want to see everyone looking at me like that so I say something about exploring Winterfell and head out.

******

_****E:**** Meet me at the Winterfell theater at 4 pm. No she is not here. _

_****G:****  I can't Ed. Can't you hitch a ride with Sansa or something?_

_****E:**** I don't want a ride....No wait, I want a ride too but I want to show you something it'll make you feel better believe me or do you want me to tell Ree? You'll definitely say yes then._

I'm not in a mood to argue with Ed so I say okay.

******

When I reach the theater it looks like a show is about to start.

_Seriously, Ed. All this so I could watch some stupid show._

I know he's my brother, I love him and everything but sometimes I really want to punch him.

"Gendry you're here. Come on the show is about to start" Sansa said, dragging me with her.

There are not many people here, honestly I'm not even looking  I just go where Sansa leads me. She shows me my seat and says "Watch carefully. You'll love it, I promise."

******

The play started about 10 minutes ago, but I'm not paying too much attention. It's one of those plays with very few dialogues, mostly narration. It's a medieval play something about a guy liking a girl.

_How is this supposed to be helpful?_ It only makes it worse. At least in this play the girl likes him back only the guy is stupid to notice he thinks he is not great but he actually is a pretty decent guy.

Halfway through, even though it's very different it starts to seem more and more like a play about Arya and me. If I started paying attention sooner I'm sure I would have seen more similarities. Is this some kind of a joke? The thing that makes me sure was a forehead kiss. But no one was watchi.... Those Assholes. Finally, I feel something, it's anger. When I was about to leave the narrator's voice changes. She comes out wearing the same dress she wore when we met at Acorns.

Arya looks at me, then rest of the audience, " So that was the play. It's still in works as we are working towards the ending. We decided it was better to show the test audience about the end. What changes we should make."

"How can we make this better? Tell us your opinions" Arya asked

"The guy is an idiot,"  _Tell me something I don't know_ , some girl is now listing off point after point, " she obviously likes him and what's with the I'm not good enough for you crap if he is not good enough, I don't think anybody else is and besides the whole low self-esteem thing has been done in so many movies, shows, plays."

__Thank you?_ _

"Yes and how can he be not deserving he loves his family and friends and that shows commitment," Another girl chimed in, "She shouldn't have left after he voiced his insecurities, she obviously likes him. She should tell him that because walking out was pretty bad in my opinion. You should handle that part a little differently.”

I don't think I'm even blinking. She is looking at me when she says "So to summarize all of you can see that the girl obviously likes him and he is a good guy. He doesn't need to change because he is perfect as he is."

I should have been saying the perfect part to her. This whole story is upside down. I should have changed the facts. _The love of your life is trying to tell you that she likes you and this is what you're thinking about._

While Arya is telling everyone how the guy aka me, is an idiot well she is not saying idiot per se in fact she is telling and discussing with everyone how great the guy is, and the girl definitely made a mistake by not staying, I walk up the stage and stand in front of her. Looking at me she says "He doesn't have to change to be deserving of the girl he is a pretty great guy as he is. And it was pretty shitty of the girl to walk out."

"All this to tell me I'm an idiot?" I ask quietly.

"Well, you said something about deserving me and that was non-sense of epic proportions."

"You were walking out. I thought you didn't-"

"I was going to yell at Jon that he ruined the moment and tried to be dramatic. It obviously didn't work out the way I would've liked it because you took it the wrong way and said the stupidest thing I've ever heard. You are amazing Gendry and I never want you to doubt that. I know I shouldn’t have walked out. I’m sorry. I really am."

"You and Jon need to stop being anything near the area of dramatic. You both suck at it."

"HEY-"

And the rest of her statement is lost as I pull her closer and finally kiss her. Her hands..... WAIT!! Don't imagine it like that imagine a 360 degree shot of us kissing, like in the movies. I know DRAMA! but I'm finally kissing the girl I love, I think I deserve a little drama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you guys think? This was the chapter I was most scared about posting. I wrote 3 different versions of this but finally decided on this. So I hope you like it. While writing the end of this chapter I was listening to I Keep Searching by Raphael Lake and Ben Fisher (Thank you Lucifer), so I imagined that song playing in the background esp the first line. Again I'm sorry for all my mistakes and I hope you liked it. Thank you so much for reading <333


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the lovely Comments and Kudos everyone <3 I hope you'll like this chapter too <3  
> I own nothing except my mistakes (probably too many of those). All the characters belong to the person who gave us the amazing ASOIAF series G.R.R.M.

****Epilogue** **

_6 months later._

You know what's the best thing about dating Arya. Everything. She is funny, smart, beautiful, amazing and everything you want your partner to be. But one of the best thing is waking up by her side every morning. Yup, we moved in together after 2 months, I know fast, but still it felt as if we should have done this sooner.

We have to leave for Winterfell in 8 hrs. It's Mr and Mrs Stark's 35th anniversary and everyone is planning a great party. Of course I'm planning a little something else too, but it's for Arya.

"What should I wear for the party?" Arya said.

I love what she's wearing now. My shirt, it looks amazing on her.

"I love what you're wearing now or what you were wearing last night" which was nothing.

"I liked what you were wearing last night too," she said with a slow smile, walking towards me opening a button with each step, "but I think we won't be able to leave the house after that" she finished taking off the shirt and straddling me. I think this is a great time to say I'll see you guys later because my girlfriend is about to make my day.

******

I'm back! Sorry, had to cut off but I was kind of busy and the only detail I want to share is that we are too fucking compatible, that was not intentional but true nonetheless.

Well Arya decided that she was going to wear the same dress as the rehearsal and I should wear the same suit I wore for the rehearsal, so that we can do what we really wanted to do that night, each other. I have never been more happy, excited and scared. Happy because Arya is a genius, excited because reasons and scared because the whole Stark clan is going to be observing me and I have to do my best not to look like a horny teen. Well I'm scared about one more thing, but I'm not going to  talk about it now because if I do I'll get more nervous.

******

The party is going great and so far none of the Starks has punched me so I'm probably doing a good job of hiding my thoughts about Arya. She looks fantastic, if anything she looks hotter than the last time she wore that dress. Jon catches my eye and gives me a single nod. I'm nervous for what I am about to do, but almost everyone assured me that it is going to be okay. Wow, if my heart continues to beat at this pace, it's soon going to come out. It's going to be fine isn't it? Oh shit I didn't tell you I'm about to propose Arya, some of you may think that it's way too early but believe me I would've done it sooner if I could. Almost everyone is in on it, mostly because most of them cannot for the life of them keep a secret. I hope it goes well. Wait, why are Rickon and Shireen standing so close….

The light goes out and there goes a round of "oh no's". That's my queue.

"Hey Gendry could you go and check if there’s a problem?" Jon said way too loudly.

Play it cool Jon.

"Yeah, sure. Hey Arya will you help me?"

"Okay?" She sounds confused. She knows how well I know where the fuse box is, I hope she doesn't suspect anything.

"Make sure you are checking the fuse box and nothing else" Ygritte yelled and everyone laughed. Always trust Ygritte to make everything better.

"Let's go" Arya said, standing beside me.

It's going to be okay.

Relax.

I’m going to have a heart attack.

Everything is... I think I'm going to faint.

******

"Gendry?"

"Yeah"

"Why are we going to the Godswood?" She asked confused.

I'm calmer now. Godswood is one of Arya's favorite places.

"Nothing, I just wanted to spend some time with you" I think that was good.

I can feel her smiling and shaking her head.

******

"So we are here. Don't you think we should have at least looked at the-" she stops as the weirwood starts to light up, she looks mesmerized. She looks at me and with a huge smile says, "This is beautiful Gendry."

Nothing in comparison to her.

"Remember the rehearsal dinner when you said that "she's your type" about Margaery?" I ask her softly.

Arya groaned and said, "Really. You brought me here to ask this"

"Just say yes or no, Arya"

"Yes"

"I never did say anything then," I look at Arya and she is frowning, "Do you what my type is Arya? It's nothing. I don't have a type, I have a person and from the moment I met her at a club pretending to be friends I knew no one would ever come close to her. I don't have a type because I cannot see anyone and think "hey she looks like her" or “she is like her” because there is no one like you, Arya. I knew I loved you when I met you, With every conversation, with every meeting, with every little fact only reinforced what I knew already. I still don't think I deserve you, wait, but then I don't think anybody in this world does. You are too good to be true. Love is not just a four letter word, it encompasses so many emotions and feelings half of which I'm pretty sure I felt for the first time I met you. I have never felt this way about anyone  else before I met you and I don't think I'll ever feel this way for anyone else. I love when you get this cute little frown when you are angry. I love it when you dance when you think no one’s looking. I love you Arya stark with everything I am and everything I got and if you let me, I want to make your life as beautiful as you make mine."

I drop on one knee and pull out the ring which I have  been hiding for the past five months. I see her eyes getting shiny from the unshed tears, a smile on her face.

"I know this is way too soon, but-"

"Yes" Arya said happily.

I feel my heart skip a beat and happiness surge through me.

"At least let me finish" I say with a huge smile on my face.

Arya nodded, trying to hold back tears, “ Arya Lyanna Stark, will you make me the luckiest bastard in the world. Will you marry me?”

She drops to her knees too, and kisses me passionately, saying yes between kisses. I place the ring on her finger. I don’t think I’ve ever been this happy in my whole life. I wish I could say that we continue to make out passionately, but unfortunately no. Almost everyone was hiding and as soon as Arya said __Yes__  the second time, everyone yelled congratulations. I think it was mostly because they thought we are going to do it in the Godswood, who knows maybe we would have. After that it was a series of hugs, congratulations, drinks and yeah threats, lots of threats, deadliest were from Sansa. But I’m not complaining.

******

_A few years later_

I Wish I could say that we lived happily ever after but I can’t. Turns out Arya liked Ned and wanted to be his-

“Stop telling them lies Gendry! Get ready. We have to go or Ygritte’s going to kill us.” Arya yelled. It's Ygritte's baby shower and we are already late because... because we were busy... Buying gifts. Yes, that's it. You know that's a lie.

“I was just saying that she wanted to be his friend. And that we lived beyond Happily babe” I reply cheekily.

“Stupid” Arya said fondly.

Inner me has been quiet since the day I kissed Arya at the Winterfell theater. Well, he did say he will go way away when I start making smart decisions and decisions don’t get smarter than that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you guys think? This is it. I finally completed it :)). It may seem too soon but I started writing this fic sometime last year. I never thought I'd publish anything because I never thought anyone would ever read it much less like it. I'm so grateful to each and everyone of you for your amazing comments and Kudos. The whole point of this fic was to make someone/everyone smile and of course contribute to the Gendrya fandom. I know this not the best fic because damn Gendrya fandom has the most amazing writers. So I thank each and everyone you again for your beautiful comments and giving Kudos. Thank you <333


End file.
